Roar of the Tiger
by ALLRIGHTYBITTEY
Summary: Sabrina Moran needed a better way to fulfill her killer needs and Jim Moriarty was just the man to help her. She gets a kill, he gets a new pet, what could go wrong? How they met, how they were and how they will be. Rated: M, violence, murder, torture, nudity, possible sex (I don't know take a risk and read I guess) (Before season 1 and after season 3)
1. Chapter 1 War is Coming

Chapter 1: War is coming.

The air was cool on her blood smeared cheeks,hands and long toned legs that appeared to go on for days. It had been a long night but the result was certainly worth the wait. The satisfaction of the kill and the blood stains on her little black dress were the best reward of the night. Though the money was a nice bonus as well. Sabrina Moran was not one for meaningless kills. She also, didn't turn away easily when a good looking bloke like "Nathaniel Humphrey, age 35, business man, with a wife and two kids" flirted with her at a bar. The man was tall, fair haired, with cheek bones that could cut glass and a jaw that put a cube to shame. But sadly the poor fool was cock blocking her kill and being a sexist dick too. She mentally shrugged. She finds it better to kill two scumbags then none at all.

Her original target was Carlos something or other. She didn't care to learn his name properly, she only cared for what his street name was. The Drug Hound. Carlos was some drug lord psycho who got a nice little kick out of drugging his victims and watching them pathetically scramble and fight off ravenous dogs. Watching in sick pleasure as his little pets tore them limb from limb and then putting the dogs down too so he wouldn't have any loose ends. She smirked. 'What good is a kill if you don't do it yourself?' she wondered and hunched down on the ground at the two bodies that laid there.

She held both gentleman's wallets in hand and looked through their information, finding flimsy receipts and many womens numbers from tutted softly and began to speak to the two as if she was scolding a child.

"Now don't look at me like that! You know what you've done to deserve this and I could've been very cruel." she turned over the drug lords body,bullet holes visibly seen on his left inner thigh and one right between his wide lifeless eyes. She smoothed out his suit, admiring the feel of it and smiled at how torn and bloody it now was that she was done with him.

Sabrina stood up again and started to pace up the alley,checking to see if anyone was around. To her surprise the streets to this town were very empty but she guessed with its crime rate and piles of murder cases it's not a complete mystery why no ones out. After a minute of caution and a quick tidy up of evidence she might leave, such as bullet casings and finger prints, she was back to the drug hound. Smiling a dark grin, she continued her taunt to the corpse,hunkering back down again beside him.

"You know Carlos, I was planning on putting some kind of drug in your drink,leaving you out in the middle of nowhere and wait till they found your remains after some wild dogs chewed you up but…" Her gaze drifted over to the other body finally, a couple of feet away and she stood up abruptly, wandering over to the large, blonde corpse that laid there. Her smile was gone now and a scowl was now painted on her face, looking completely furious and disgusted. Her stunning green eyes went sharp and full of hate as she swung her leg back and began to kick ruthlessly at the business mans body. After each hard blow, she spoke with venom in her words, glared intensly and soaked her black boots with Nathaniel's blood without a second thought.

"Some. One. Had . To .In. Ter. 't. They. Hum. Phrey!" She kicked two more times before she grew bored,staring down at the now mangled body on the ground with disintrest. She glanced at Nathaniel's wallet picture and then at his corpse. 'What a waste of a pretty face' she thought and then smiled coldly at him. After his rude advancement at the bar she had warned him she'd carve a gruesome smile on his face to replace the perverted smirk he gave her as he grabbed her ass. She had kept her promise and even slit his jugular too,just to keep him quiet.

"Have to say boys,you're an unlikely pair and it really has been fun." She sighed out the words, sounding almost sad and threw their empty wallets on the blood stained ground. She tucked the cash into her dress and under her bra straps for safe keeping, then picked up her guns case disguised to look like a normal brief case. She smiles at the two and chuckles rather darkly, speaking to them as if she was leaving a kind hosts home.

"Sadly, I have to run off. It's getting late and looks like the police might swoop in soon and I just hate it when they rain on my parade so,Later fuckers." With one last glance at them,she turns away with out a single look of remorse on her face. Turning the corner of the alley way, she walks out into a badly lit street where her car is parked.

She opens the boot of the vehicle and places the case in carefully, as if she was strapping a child into a baby seat. Before getting in herself, she pulls out a change of clothes and quickly tears off the blood soaked clothing and throws it into a plastic bag. Now, changed into a pair of fresh pair of jeans, t-shirt and worn out runners, she closes the boot and hops into the front seat. Her eyes shut and she breathes in deep,holding the air there a moment and then slowly releases,trying to calm her racing heart.

As much fun as killing can be for her, she had to stay composed. No need in getting caught just because she couldn't hide the thrill or the high she got from the shot of the gun, the cracking of bones…the dripping of.. of. Sabrina groaned with annoyance. She wanted another kill. NEEDED another kill now but knew she had to wait.

"Another 4 months" she muttered as she opened her eyes and starts up the car. "You'll be dispatched to Iraq and kill all you want then….Just 4 months."


	2. Chapter 2 Bark Meow

Chapter 2: Bark. Meow.

The room was badly lit and had a chill about it that would make any normal person's spine tingle. Good thing Jim Moriarty was far above normal. Mark O'Brian, however, was as average as they came and was currently tied up, lying flat on his back, blindfolded and was oozing spit and blood onto the grimey tile floors.

Jim circled the poor man as slow and as ominously as possible, making sure each click of his shoes to the floor was heard. His eyes watched the man closely, noticing each intake of painful breathing. Most likely due to the two broken ribs he gave him. He also heard each pathetic sob and plea under the mans breath and finally stopped at the small table that only made the room seem more vast and eerie then it was.

"P-Please….Please sir, i-it was a tough shot I'm…I'm sorry the gun went off early I-" 'Blah blah blah,whine whine, bitch bitch' was all Jim could hear. He rolled his neck and diverted his eyes to the desk, sick of seeing the pathetic twit wallowing for forgiveness that would never come. Instead, he started looking through some files for dear Mark's replacement, searching through criminals, gun enthusiast's, hunters and terrorist's alike to find his new pet. This was going to bore Jim to an early grave.

With a deep inhale and rough sounding exhale, Jim put a bit of excitement to his voice. If he wasn't going to have fun, he might as well make life miserbale for two. "Oh wow….Look at all these talented dogs waiting for an owner" his voice came out sweet but unnervingly so, and he noticed the other tremble. Boring. He grabbed the newest bundle of miscreants and began circling the other again, flicking through different people and throwing files at Mark whenever he tried to beg again or when he just found the person in the file especially disappointing. Jim always felt it best to keep his ex-pets under control, even when they're getting put down very soon. "Maybe they won't roll over when I say bark, right love?" Jim couldn't hold back a grunt of disapproval when the other whined. Really, just horrible to think this man was his most trusted goon for 5 years, an ex con who has 'only missed once'.

"Boss-Boss please! I could…I could try again, I could kill anyone you want even-Even a kid I don't care just please…PLEASE!" Mark was getting desperate now, which only meant Jim was getting angrier. Without warning, he gave a swift kick to the mans face and relished the sound of cracking bone. He needed to find a replacement fast, Jim couldn't handle having such a worm living for much longer. Flicking away from obvious crooks, Jim found it was time to be his version of desperate. It was time for him to go through the women's files. Walking back over to the table, he pulls out a seat and slumps down into. Jim hated the thought of working close to a woman day in and out. They were the most sentimental creatures on earth. True, there were some who were bearable but…

"Things are looking a little bright now, Mark…Not for you but for me of course. You'll be replaced before you know it!" Jim was lying through his teeth. He wasn't in denial, he just wanted to make the man bleeding and winging on the floor feel as bad as he did. He saw some promising girls, psychopath's, backstabbing housewives, power play prostitutes. Promising, all of them but they all missed that little something. That something being not complete pains in his ass. Not one seemed possibly or even slightly interesting. Not one had the skills he needed,Not a single- oh.

Jim tensed for a moment, staring at the new file opened infront of him. He moved his neck side to side,staring at the very pristine looking women in the photograph and the information beside her. Her blonde hair tied back neatly, pretty face and stern face would've pushed him away. But the look in her eyes told another story. That and she was colonel who was taken away from war for being a little 'rough' with some captives. He turned over the page to look through more details and found images of her with the captives. Well, maybe 'little rough' is stretching it. She butchered,mentally scarred and downright tortured these men. An unsettling smile grew on Jim's face and he leaned back,enjoying every bit of knowledge he got. "Well Mark, looks like I can't replace you so easily. There's just no man able to fill your shoes"

A strained sigh of relief was heard from Mark and Jim looked over at the crumpled form on the floor, smirking wider as he picked out the pocket knife he kept in his suit and took the image of the colonel with him too. "D-Does that mean I can work for you again, boss? Y-You'll let me go?" The blindfolded dope smiled crookedly, despite the pain it must've caused him, judging by the lost tooth and cheek swelling.

Jim chuckled brightly, pulling the man upright again on his chair and removed his blindfold. He wanted to see it for himself, the hope he gave the useless fool infront of him. He bent down infront of him to be at eye level, giving the other the sense that they were equals. Jim patted his shoulder, giving the kindest smile he could,nodding to the man.

"Oh honey….no. You're no use to me anymore you see, no man could fill your shoes but you see" Jim gives Mark a saddened pout, looking a bit sorry for him (but doesn't mean it) and then pulls out the image of the woman and shows it to him. "She's no man and has much better qualifications than you. Sorry" He watched,with sickening glee, as the mans face drops, the hope slowly draining his face, leaving only despair there as his eyes stay glued to the image.

Jim takes this chance to lean his armed hand forward and press the blade to the mans throat. With a sad smile and pitying look, he lets the man's torture end by quickly swiping the blade across his throat like swping a credit card and stands up, kicking the chair over so the man chokes and bleeds on the floor and not on Jim's shoes. "Now, back to more important matters." With a graceful turn, Jim walks back over to the table and places the picture back down. Staring appreciatively now at the information of the one person scattered across the tables surface, smiling brightly.

"Colonel Sabrina Moran, my little kitten….when will you start?"


End file.
